


touch // sf9 - hwiyoung ff

by gummyhwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyhwiyoung/pseuds/gummyhwiyoung
Summary: he was scared of my touch





	1. intro

Mysophobia (n.)  
¹ a pathological fear of contamination and germs.  
² a case of obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) exhibited in repeatedly washing one's hands.

"can i hold you? just this once"

I sat there staring out my window wondering what I did wrong, why you left me all of a sudden.  
I sat there, waiting for the day it would be us. Knowing that I have never stopped loving you.  
We were both scared but not of the same thing. I was scared of waiting too long, waiting until the day I lose you

But you were simply afraid of my touch.


	2. one

I walked home with my friend, Yuna. I noticed the boy wearing headphones walking behind us.

"Hey (y/n), isn't that Hwiyoung?"  
She whispers to me

"Yeah." I said quietly to her   
and I sigh.

I drop her off at her house because it's closer to than my house.

But soon on the way to my house, I see Hwiyoung once more. I go inside my house quietly and see that Hwiyoung goes into the house next door.

I sigh and I walk quickly to my room. I bring out my notebooks and textbooks to do my homework.

While doing my homework, I start thinking of Hwiyoung and the times we used to spend together.

~ flashback ~

"Hi! I'm Hwiyoung! I live next door."

"Ooooohhh you're our new neighbor. I'm (y/n)! You wanna be friends?"

"SURE!"

~ end of flashback ~

that day is where it started, my feelings for him. I thought everything was perfect.

I was friends with the only guy I ever had a crush on.

I sigh and go back to doing my homework. After doing hours worth of homework, I go to sleep.


	3. two

I wake up and lay on my bed contemplating on what to do over the weekend. My parents have moved out after my dad got a job in Australia, while I chose to stay here in Korea.

I take a shower and take a walk outside to clear my head. Thinking about Hwiyoung makes me stress so much.

I wonder what happened to him when he isolated himself 4 years ago.

~ flashback ~

"(y/n) we can't be friends anymore"

"But why? We've been friends for 6 years."

"I'm sorry"

"Hwiyoung. Please don't leave. Every friend of mine left. You're the only one who stuck around."

"Bye"

~ end of flashback ~

After that, I became so much closer to his sister who always played with us growing up. There was 3 of us before Hwiyoung left. But soon, about a year after, she wanted to study abroad to finish high school, and for college. 

 

I sigh and continue walking. Luckily, Yuna moved in a month after and we've been friends since. But she wasn't the same as Hwiyoung.

I walk back home and notice Hwiyoung cleaning his house again. He always seems to do that.

 

I continue to walk back home and take my shower. I stand there under the shower thinking about how my parents and siblings are doing.

*ringing

"Hello?"

"(y/n) is that you?"

"Yeh Eomma. How are you?"

"Fine (y/n). You siblings are doing great as well."

"You wanna visit soon? It's our vacation in a week. You can come fly back here for a while."

"Oh sure, I'll have to ask your father first. See you soon (y/n)"

"Bye"

I smile, it's been a while since I talked to my mother. After being busy with school almost ending and with all the requirements. I head to work.

My shifts are on Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 5pm. And afternoon on weekends.


	4. three

I stand there behind the counter taking countless orders from customers for hours.

"Good afternoon, may I take your order?"

"Didn't you recognize me?"

"Kim Ji Yun."   
I smiled and hugged her immediately.

"I've missed you (y/n)."

"AIGOO YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR 2 YEARS HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. DIDNT YOU KNOW HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD TO GO THROUGH WITHOIT YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"HAHAHAHA you love me."   
She smirked.

I hugged her. The she whispered unexpectedly into my ear. "You're not in love with my brother anymore right?"

 

I laugh sheepishly at her "ummmm pass."

"Aish, do you want me to talk to him?" I nod.

"Fine. You know how he left all of a sudden though. There's not a big chance of working, but I'll try."

"JI YUN SARANGHAE!! IM SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND."

"I know"  
She says with utmost confidence.

"Works out or not I'm treating you to tteokbokki." I smile at her as her face lit up knowing that tteokbokki is her absolute favorite.

"Saranghae (y/n)."

She said while she did a Korean Heart

I wave and smiled as she left the cafe. I go back to work thinking of what might happen with Hwiyoung and Ji Yun.


	5. four

I walk to Hwiyoung's house.  
I stand in front of the door waiting for Ji Yun to come out. "(y/n)!"

I turn my head to see Ji Yun running towards me. "So, how'd it go?" "I'll tell it while we're eating tteokbokki"

I sigh, but don't mind. We go to my favorite tteokbokki place "One order of tteokbokki please." I say kindly to the waitress. And I turn straight back to Ji Yun.

 

"Umm I asked, but –" "but?"

I say raising one eyebrow. "He said he wanted to hear it from you." "Aish, no. It's fine. I'll talk when I'm ready. But in the meantime." I smile at her and the waitress pits down a serving of tteokbokki and 2 bowls of rice.

 

"YAAHH. THANK YOU (y/n)"

"Let's eat"

~♡~

We went to a club to start drinking and dancing a bit. As I kept thinking about my situation with Hwiyoung. "Hey (y/n), dance! If you dance, I'll treat you to ice cream later." "You know my weakness. So fine." We danced and drank a bit and by a bit, I mean about 3 bottles... each. I was more sober than Ji Yun because I have a strong tolerance for alcohol "Cmon Ji Yun, you need to go into the taxi. You know very well that you are drunk and that I cant carry you." "Aish fine." I listened to music on the ride home and once we got home I knocked on Hwiyoung's door.

 

Surprisingly, he was the one to open it. I looked to the floor and blushed hard "Um hi, your sister she's drunk and and um yeah" "Sure thank you." I felt happy as I heard his voice. I've never stopped loving him but he just stopped any sort contact. I walked home and quick shower and fell asleep


End file.
